Unwanted
by TroubledThoughts
Summary: SasuSaku. It's been two years since Sasuke's been gone, and when he returns, he finds Sakura's feelings about him have changed. She becomes... Unattainable, thus desirable. Will Sasuke get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

_So I saw this list of writing prompts. Forever ago. From a writer named Hypheniated. (I really hope I spelled that right.) So they sat around in my saved folder, til I found this wonderfully depressed mood one night, and also happened to find them. I chose the tenth one, and this is what it says:_

**_'The girl in shining armor/cause chivalry is dead, and princesses can rescue their goddamn selves.'_**

_Not much of a SasukexSakura fan, but I'll give this a try, at my inspirer's suggestion. They just seem to fit this, also. T for now, for language, and... themes maybe?_

I own nothing.  
This is kind of an intro, I guess, that's why its so short.

_**Begin Chapter One

* * *

**  
_**I'd say the worst pain I ever felt was watching him walk away.**

**And the worst part about it was, I knew it was my fault. I knew I could have stopped him, I knew there was some way.**

**But I let him leave.**

**How could I let him leave?**

**I guess he's happy now. I mean, I hope so. It's been two years since my Sasuke left. I still call him mine. He was always more mine than anyone else's. I was always the one that would take care of him, I was the one who would be there no matter what. I'm the one who would give anything. Looking back, when we were so young, it was really stupid to fight over him with all the other girls. I mean, he's not an object. He's a man. Who just happens to be mine.**

**In two years, I'd like to think I've grown. Well, on the inside anyway. I'd like to think I'm stronger. Lots of people say I am. Lady Tsunade says I am. But she doesn't even know all I've been through.**

**She doesn't know the nightmares I've woken up from screaming, crying, begging for whoever had Sasuke to let him go. I've always been so afraid for him.**

**She doesn't know all the nights I've spent just sitting in the dark, longing, wishing, hoping, praying, wanting. So badly. Like maybe if I wanted him badly enough, he'd suddenly come back.**

**She doesn't know that I cried until there were no tears left inside me and then I'd just sit there shaking.**

**She doesn't know that not all my scars are from other people.**

**But what she does know is that somewhere along the line, I decided to live for me. Not for Sasuke or anyone else. I decided I was my own person and would only be as strong as I let myself. She knows that I've grown, I've changed. She may not know how or why, but she watched it happen.**

**Now here I am, the better, stronger, independant Sakura.**

**No thanks to Sasuke.**

Sasuke Uchiha stood outside a certain girl's window. It was late at night, the only time it was safe enough to even think about coming near the village.

'Two years ago, I would have had to have been crazy to be doing this.'

He watched her as she brushed her hair, something so trivial but it seemed significant to him. It was long again. And he knew that that was just one more sign that she didn't give a damn whether he liked her or not.

And that was something that Sasuke Uchiha loved. Being unwanted. It was very weird. Very, very weird, and most guys couldn't understand why the hell he didn't take advantage of all these girls loving him. But, if he had to guess, Sasuke would say it was the way all the girls loved him. Well, they didn't. They didn't love him, they obsessed over him. And that was just weird. Besides, he kinda couldn't help but love the misery of chasing a girl he may not be able to have. It's all in the chase.

This wasn't the first night he'd watched her. Or the second, or the third. Sure, this watching thing could be taken the wrong way, but he knew his intentions. He wasn't stalking her or anything, he just needed to make sure that she was okay, and that she was still Sakura. Which she was, but... he couldn't explain it... better. Like she had never been fully herself when he'd known her, and now she was more pure. Not innocent pure, but knowing who you are, being only you. She was purely Sakura Haruno.

Which was something else he loved. A girl that was her own before she was his. Oh, she would be his. There was no doubt in his mind she would be his.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**End Chapter One**_

_This is probably just gonna be a three-chapter thing. The other chapters will almost undoubtebly be longer, but I don't want it to last more than three chapters. Happy ending for Sasuke? Or tragic? I can't decide!! What do you think!? I can't continue til I know what you awesome fanfiction kids want!! Please review and tell me, happily ever after or tragedy for our Uchiha?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I got an immense number of hits. :) Quite a few 'favorite stories'. ^^ And even a 'favorite author'. =D**_

_**Pretty psyched.**_

_**I've gotten seven reviews the first day (the most ever in one day, you guys ROCK!) and thanks to all of you, and I have come to a conclusion on how to end it, but it wasn't what I first expected...**_

_**Guess you'll just have to read and find out! =O (Hey, I'm an -I use this term loosely- author, what do you expect?) xD**_

_**And it's been forever, yeah. Not to make excuses, but I've had this terrible Trojan computer virus that just would NOT go away...**_

_**Lol, Trojan.**_

_**Btw, the ages are really off, I had him leave at sixteen, and both of them are eighteen now.**_

_**I own my own ideas. That's why they're called my OWN ;) Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, any of its characters (Unless you count my Shippuden Naruto plushie!), or any of the random stuff I might mention in the process of this story...**_

_**Begin Chapter 2  


* * *

**_

Sasuke stole forward through the darkness of the Konoha night (particularly the darkness of Sakura's backyard at night) and tapped on the window.

He saw Sakura jump a little, and then turn to look at the window.

At which point he chickened out and ducked back around the edge of the window.

Some unidentified amount of time later, he convinced himself to look back into the semi-lit room. She had changed into pajamas (if you could call them that) which consisted of a tight tanktop and short shorts.

Sasuke bit his lip so hard it nearly bled. _'Of course. As if it wasn't already hard enough to come up with something halfway intellegent to say, now I have to worry about her being half-naked and me not staring. Okay, it's not really the staring I'm worried about, more of the more-blood-in-my-dick-than-my-head reaction...'_

He would have gone on, except for the wonderful fact that Sakura came walking over to shut her window blinds and saw him.

Her first reaction was to open the window and bash whoever this pervert was right in the- ...nose. Yeah. Nose.

But right as she went to reach for the window latch, she realized, with a gasp, that it was Sasuke.

_'No... It can't be Sasuke. Sasuke's gone. You've been through this a million times, Sakura. He's gone. You must be hallucinating. Damn that idiot Naruto, he must have put something in my drink. Knew I shouldn't have let him buy me dinner.'_

She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes, then looked again. He was still there.

She opened it nervously and peered out, her eyes level with his and inches away.

"Sasuke... kun?" She breathed.

"Sakura... It's been so long... You're so different now."

'If only he knew...'

"You too."

It was very silent as he looked at her and she looked at him for the first time.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want."

Silently, he climbed through the window, and before he could think, she had her arms wrapped around him, her head on his chest.

And before he could do anything but think 'perfect', she was gone.

He reached out for her, uselessly.

"I missed you Sasuke." she said, dispassionately, from her perch on the bed.

"I missed you too. I realized how much everything sucked without you around. How important you were to me."

Sakura 'hm'-ed. "Funny." she said, nonchalantly, "I've realized just the opposite about you."

Everything Sasuke wanted to say died in his throat.

"...What?"

All he wanted when he came back was his girl to be there for him, and now what? She just... Didn't like him? After she was so in love with him for so long? She'd always been there, always. What happened?

"Yeah. I know that you've always taken me for granted, Sasuke. I think that I deserve better."

He was still speechless. "I... uh, yeah. I did, but, I don't anymore, and if you give me a chance, I'll show you that."

"But Sasuke... I have given you a chance. I've given you a million chances, then you left. You've had your chances with me. And that day you left, well, that was the last one. That was the last time I was going to let you take me for granted. And it still is. I haven't gone back on that. And I've gotten stronger since then, so there's a slim chance I ever will. I don't need you. I don't need anyone, because I'm past that. I'm not a little girl anymore. You're not the only one who grew up." She finished, still unemotional, her words blank and detatched.

"I... I know Sakura. I've changed too. I've realized that you're special, really special. I should have realized that before. And I'm truly sorry I didn't. I'm asking for one more. And if that's too much then... Well, I don't know what I'll do."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" He looked into her eyes hopefully.

"Find out."

* * *

**_Was that okay? It'll get better, it's all right. Um... I just feel like this could have been better... If I get good suggestion(s), I'll change the chapter. Thanks for your everlasting patience. ; )_  
_-Lina_**


End file.
